Party Guessed
Chapter 12: Party Guessed As usual, I parked the car near my Uncle Ray's BBQ Grill so as not to give away the actual location of our werewolf lair. Derek opened the passenger door and let Scott out from the back. Once we were all out, I locked the Camaro and headed for the lair entrance. "Well let me be the one to say that the plan officially backfired." I said, opening the lair entrance. "Yeah Calla I know." Scott said, walking past me. Derek held the door while I went in after Scott. "So what do we do now?" I asked. "We can't try and trap him again, they'll be expecting that." "Well we're gonna have to try again." Scott answered. "Okay, but think about it, we can't catch him or his master." I said, tapping my left index finger, "We can't fight him in a straight up fight." I tapped my middle finger, "And we sure as hell can't kill him." I counted off the final fact with my ring finger. "Calla we're not going to kill him." Scott reminded me. "We're gonna save him, remember?" I sighed. "And like I said, I don't care if Jackson lives or dies." I reminded him. "I just want the Kanima threat gone." "Will you two please stop arguing?" Derek asked, walking right in between us. He looked at me, then to Scott. "Look all Calla's saying is we need a new plan." he interpreted. "Because next time, one of us is going to be too hurt to heal." We walked into the old subway car. Derek sat down on one of the old seats, I stood next to him, and Scott stood in front of us. Scott sighed. "Okay I get it." he said. "We can't save Jackson." "And we can't seem to kill him either." Derek added. "I've seen a lot of things, but never anything like this." he admitted. "And every new moon is just going to make him stronger." "How can we stop him?" Scott asked. Derek shook his head, "I don't know." he answered. "Maybe we should just let the hunters handle it." Scott suggested. I rolled my eyes, "That might not be a bad idea." I agreed. Derek sighed, "I'm the one that turned him." he said. "It's my fault." "No Derek." I sighed, kneeling down to him. I took his hands in mine and tried to make eye contact. "You didn't turn him into this." I reassured. He averted my gaze, "There is no way you could've known this would happen." I added. "He turned into this thing because of something in his past, right?" Derek scoffed and looked at me. "That's just the legend in a book Cal." he said, "It's not that simple." "What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "What aren't you telling us?" Scott asked. Derek looked at him, "Why do you think that I'm always keeping something from you?" "Because you always are, keeping something from me." Scott answered. "Well maybe I do it to protect you." Derek defended. I looked at Scott, who sighed and leaned against a metal pole, "Doesn't being part of your pack mean no more secrets?" he asked. Derek looked down, "Go home Scott." he said. "Sleep, heal, make sure your friends are safe. Because the full moon's coming, and the way things are going, I have a feeling it's gonna be a rough one." I sighed and squeezed Derek's hands. He looked at me and kissed my forehead, "Take him home." "But what about you?" I asked. "I'll just stay here and think things over, you need your rest too." Derek answered, "Especially after what happened at the rave." I rolled my eyes, "I'll come back and take you home, after I drop off Scott." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Why don't you just sit at the bar and have a few drinks." I suggested. "Tell uncle Ray to put it on my tab." I smiled and winked. I stood up and sighed, "C'mon Scott, I'll take you home." I walked out of the subway car with Scott following. "You have a tab at your uncle's restaurant?" he asked. I opened the entrance door and nodded, "Yeah, my entire family does." I answered. "I'll just pay the tab when I double back here." ---- I unlocked the Camaro and slid into the driver's seat, while Scott slid into the passenger seat. "Calla what do think we should do?" Scott asked, once we were on the road. I sighed, "Honestly, I don't have the slightest clue." I admitted. "If we knew who was controlling Jackson, we could have a slim chance at trying to convince him to stop killing people." Scott scoffed. "Yeah, that would take some serious convincing." I smirked, "I can be a very persuasive person, when I need to be." "We don't need to add to the death toll Cal." Scott said. I chuckled, "I was kidding." I pulled up to the curb to let Scott out. "See ya around Scott." I said. He waved goodbye and headed into his house. Once he was in, I pulled away from the curb and double backed to my uncle's restaurant to pick up Derek. ---- I parked the car right in the front and went into the restaurant. The tables and booths were empty, but the bar was half-full. The smell of alcohol was overwhelming. "Look, there is a way to kill this thing, you just haven't found it yet." I heard uncle Ray's voice. I walked to the end of the bar and saw uncle Ray and Derek talking. "Well shooting him and slicing his throat open doesn't seem to be working." Derek sighed, taking a swig of beer from a bottle. I rolled my eyes and walked up to them, "Sounds you two are having a pleasant conversation." I put my hand on Derek's shoulder and smiled. Uncle Ray laughed, "Nah, just a friendly talk with my niece's mate." "Boyfriend," I corrected, glaring at him. "Same difference." uncle Ray chuckled. I rolled my eyes, "How much do I owe ya on my tab?" I asked. "For Derek's drinks." Uncle Ray punched in something on the cash register and smiled. "That'll be $15.12." My jaw dropped and I turned to Derek, "How many have you had?" I asked. "About three." he answered, taking another drink. I groaned and dug out a twenty dollar bill and twelve cents. I handed the money to Ray, who gave me five one-dollar bills for change. "Let's go Derek." I said, tugging on his arm. "You two be careful now." Ray called to us as we walked out. "Got it." I yelled back, shutting the door. ---- I unlocked the Camaro and slid into the driver's seat once again. When Derek got in, I glared at him, "Three drinks? Really?" Derek looked at me, "You said have a few drinks, three's a few." I slapped his shoulder, "I didn't mean it literally, besides you only have at least one beer at home." I said, starting the car. "So what were you and Ray talking about anyway?" Derek sighed, "I was trying to think of another plan to stop Jackson, and your uncle was trying to help." "Did he say anything useful?" I asked. He shook his head, "Not really." he answered. "He just said that there's a way, we just haven't found it yet." I groaned, "Great." I sighed. The rest of the drive home was silent. I was so happy it was the weekend, I didn't have to work or go to school, I could just relax and focus on one thing, which was stopping Jackson and whoever was controlling him. ---- A few days later, we met in the lair. Tonight was the night of the full moon and Derek was going to discuss what we were going to do. And since it was her first full moon, Katie joined us. Derek opened the trunk of chains and harnesses. On the inside lid, was a triskelion symbol etched into the wood. "What's that?" Isaac asked, referring to the symbol. "It's a triskelion." Boyd answered. We all looked at him. "The spirals mean different things." he added. "Past, present, future. Mother, father, child." "Know what it means to me?" Derek asked. "Alpha, Beta, Omega." I answered. Derek glanced back at me, "That's right." he said. "Did I ever tell you that?" I shook my head, "No, I just took a wild guess." "Well good guess." Derek smiled at me. "It's a spiral. It reminds us that we could rise to one or fall to another." he explained. "Betas can become Alphas, but Alphas can also fall to Betas, or even Omegas." "Kinda like Scott?" Isaac asked. "Scott's with us." Derek answered. "Really?" Isaac questioned, "Well where is he?" "He and Brittney are looking for Jackson." I answered. "They won't have it easy tonight, none of us will." Derek added. "You get the ability to heal. But tonight, you're gonna wanna kill anything you can find." "Good thing I had my period last week then." Erica joked. "Oh yeah, that's a great thing." Nichole agreed. All of us girls then giggled, except Katie, who seemed oblivious to the comment. "Really girls?" Derek asked, glaring at us. "Sorry." we all apologized in unison. Derek pulled out a metal ring with screws around the rim and held it up, "Well this one's for you, Erica." Erica smiled, "You shouldn't have." she giggled. The next piece of equipment he pulled out was a metal collar, with screws on the back, attached, by chains, to a leather waistband that had screws on either side. "And this is for you Katie." Katie cocked her head from side to side, examining it. "What's that for?" she asked, clearly confused. I sighed. "It's to constrain you so you don't fully shift." I answered, walking up to Derek. "Mind if I demonstrate?" He handed the collar and waistband to me. "See you slip it on like this." I slid the waistband over my head and then the collar, they slid into the right position. "Another chain attaches here," I grasped the hook. "and that ties to a pole or something. That constricts the bones so they don't fully morph. Get it?" Katie nodded her head. "What are the screws for?" she gulped. "To tighten the collar and harness, that's the constricting part." I answered. "By fully shift what do you mean by that?" Austin asked. "Hereditary werewolves, like us, have the ability to shift fully into a wolf." Nichole answered. "But we only do it in dire situations." "Or when we need to make a certain point." I added. The memory of me and Brittney fighting at the Ice Rink came back suddenly. "And since this is Katie's first full moon, we need to be extra careful." ---- My cell went off. When I checked the caller ID, it was Lydia. "Excuse me guys." I said, answering the call. "Lydia?" "Hello Calla." she greeted on the other line. "I was just wanting to know if you and your friends are coming to my birthday party tonight?" My jaw dropped, "Are you serious?" I asked, leaning against the brick wall, outside of the lair. "Yeah, of course I am." Lydia answered. "Your group is invited too. Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Nichole, Victoria… Oh and you can bring Derek if you'd like." "Wow, seriously?" I was still shocked. "I mean I'm still new and we don't hang out that often, so I'm honored to be invited to the biggest party of the year." "Well I'm glad, so I'll see you tonight?" she asked. "Yeah, totally." I answered. "I'll be there." "Awesome." Lydia giggled. "Happy Birthday." I said. "Thanks, see you tonight." Lydia hung up. I clicked my phone off and gasped. "Wow." I whispered as I turned around and headed inside. ---- "What was that about?" Victoria asked. "Lydia invited all of us to her party tonight." I answered. "Derek she even said you could come as my date if you wanted too." "Wow, so I guess there's no hard feelings for us trying to kill her." Nichole sighed. I nodded. "Calla." Derek motioned for me to follow him. ---- We walked a few feet away from the other Betas, who were looking at the chains and harnesses. "Go to the party tonight." Derek told me. "Are you sure?" I asked. "I mean, are you gonna be okay handling them by yourself?" Derek nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine." he reassured me. He twirled my ponytail around his finger and let it fall over my shoulder. "You, Nichole, and Victoria, go have fun. Do whatever you teenage girls do at parties." I half-smiled, "Normally teenage girls make out with their boyfriends at parties like this." I informed. Derek smirked, "Okay, well go and try to be normal." he took my hands in his. "At least as normal you can be." I scoffed. "Yeah a teenage she-wolf trying to be a normal teenager on the night of a full moon." I rolled my eyes. "It's easier said than done." Derek kissed my forehead. "You can do it, you're strong." I looked up into his beautiful green eyes. I leaned up and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Once I pulled away, I put my left hand on his cheek, "If things get to out of hand, you call me okay?" I said. "I don't want you getting torn to shreds by five Betas." Derek smiled, "I will." he kissed me, pulling me close to him. "Why don't you, Victoria, and Nichole go shopping and find a dress or something to wear tonight. I'll stay here and get the others ready." "Okay." I said. "After we're done with that, we can eat at Ray's restaurant." Derek nodded and kissed me again. "See ya." "Bye." I kissed his cheek, "I love you." I turned on my heels and walked over to Nichole and Victoria. "Since we're the only three that can control ourselves," I started, "We'll go tonight." "Yes!" Victoria and Nichole cheered in unison. "Let's hit the mall and shop for dresses." Nichole voted. "Read my mind." I smiled. We ran up the stairs and headed to our cars. ---- We spent a good few hours in Macy's department store, trying to find the perfect dress. After shopping, we went back to Rays BBQ and met the rest of the pack for lunch, just like we planned. "So is everything set up for tonight?" I asked Derek, taking a sip of my iced tea. "Yeah." he answered, throwing his arm around my shoulder. "This party is going to rock." Nichole giggled. "Yeah, too bad everyone can't come." Victoria sighed. She laid her head on Isaac's shoulder. Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to his Camaro. "Take my car tonight." he said, handing me the keys. "Seriously?" I asked. I only ever drove his car when he needed me to. "Yeah. I trust you." he smiled. I took the keys and kissed him. "So we just leave our cars here?" Nichole asked. "Yeah, don't worry, after the party we can come here and get them back and drive them home." I answered. "Sounds like a plan to me." Victoria agreed. "Fine, one condition though." Nichole sipped her raspberry tea, "Shotgun." Victoria rolled her eyes and smiled. "Whatever sis." We finished our lunch and after, me, Nichole, and Victoria ran up the back stairs to uncle Ray's apartment to change and get ready for the party. ---- I parked the Camaro by the curb and locked it once we were all out. "Let's do this." Nichole giggled. "Calla!" I turned around and saw Brittney running toward me. "Hey Brit." I smiled and hugged her. "She invited you too?" "Yeah, strange I know." Brittney smiled back. "Shall we?" asked Victoria. I nodded. The four of us she-wolves walked up Lydia's driveway and to the front door. I rang the doorbell. "Glad you girls could make it." Lydia greeted, smiling. "Come on in." she held the door for us. "Thanks Lydia." I said, stepping over the threshold. A table sat near the staircase and I sat the small Macy's bag on it containing Lydia's present. "Nice place." I complemented. "Thank you, enjoy the party." Lydia smiled again then walked into the kitchen area. ---- The four of us walked through the house and managed to find Scott and Stiles. Stiles just told Scott that all the victims were a part of the 2006 Beacon Hills Swim Team, with Mr. Lahey as the coach. "So who could it be?" Brittney asked. "Maybe another teacher or a student back then?" Victoria suggested. Allison walked up to us, "Jackson isn't here." she said. "Yeah, like no one's here." Stiles pointed out. Which was true, we were the only people standing on Lydia's back porch. "Maybe we're just early?" Scott guessed. "Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia has turned into the two wack-job." Stiles clarified. "Well we have to do something seeing as we've ignored her the past two weeks." Allison said. "She's completely ignored Stiles the past ten years." Scott pointed out. "I like to think of it as me not being on her radar." Stiles rebuked. "We don't owe her a party." Scott said. "How about the chance to get back to normal?" Allison asked. "Normal?" Brittney repeated. "Well she wouldn't be the town wack-job if it wasn't for us." Allison said. "True point." I agreed. Scott sighed, "I guess I can use my co-captain status to get the Lacrosse team here." Stiles dug out his phone, "Yeah I think I know a few people who can get this thing going, I mean really going." he added. "I met them the other night, and they know how to party." I rolled my eyes. "I guess I can send a text to all the girls who made the Pom Squad to get here, they can see it as a chance to boost their popularity." I dug out my phone and selected the girls' names. I sent out the mass text message. "Now hopefully we can get this party started." Victoria sighed. I looked up at the full moon, and was wondering how Derek and the rest of the Betas were doing. ---- Katie's POV Derek had just finished hooking the chain to my waistband. Even down in the tunnel, I was beginning to feel the pull of the full moon. "You alright Katie?" Derek asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I guess." Derek tightened the screw on either side of my waistband and collar, making sure the chains were as tight as possible. I gritted my teeth and clenched the iron poles in the car, "You think it's tight enough?" I screeched. Derek stopped. "That's as tight as it will go." he said. "That should be enough to restrain you, even if you do manage to fully shift tonight." I nodded. Derek went on the chaining up Austin and Boyd. "So what happens if we break free?" Boyd asked. "Then you'll do anything you can to get out of here." Derek answered. "Probably try to kill me, then kill each other, and kill anything else with a heartbeat." he grabbed the metal headband, "I need you to hold her." Isaac held Erica's arms back. "So how come she gets to wear the headband?" Austin asked. "Because she'll be able to withstand more pain than you three boys." Derek answered. He looked at Erica, "You ready?" Erica nodded, "Yeah." Derek placed the headband on Erica and began tightening the screw on her forehead. After a few cranks, Erica began to scream in pain, but Derek kept tightening the screws. I turned my head and looked away, flinching as Erica screamed louder. ---- Calla's POV Within fifteen to twenty minutes, Lydia's party grew wild and rocking. "Is it just me, or does the moon's pull seem strong tonight?" Brittney asked me. I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know honestly." I answered. "But it does feel stronger tonight." I took a sip of the punch Lydia served, and it tasted rather sweet, and good. "So how do you think the other Betas are doing?" Brittney asked again. I sighed, "To be honest, probably trying to break free about now." I answered. "I mean this is Isaac's second full moon since he turned. It's Katie's first where she might actually shift fully. And it's the other's first official full moon since turning." Brittney nodded, "The first one's always the hardest." I nodded in agreement, "No joke, but it seems to get easier with every full moon." Suddenly I caught a familiar scent. I turned towards the backdoor and saw Lydia hand a glass of punch to Jackson. "Brit," I whispered, "Jackson's here." I pointed to him. "Do you think he's gonna try and kill someone?" Brittney asked. "I sure hope not." I answered. Then it hit me, "Do you think that whoever's controlling him is here as well?" Brittney looked at me, "That's a very distinct possibility." she answered. We both looked over at Jackson, who met our gaze and took a sip of punch. ---- Katie's POV The moon's pull grew stronger and stronger with each passing minute. I gripped the railings as hard as I could to restrain myself. I could feel my senses sharpening, I could smell all the meat at Uncle Ray's restaurant and hear the overlapping voices there as well. I looked up and saw Derek tightening the shackles on Isaac's wrist. "How do you not feel any of this?" Isaac asked Derek. "I feel every second of it." Derek answered, tightening the shackles to the floor of the car. "Then how do you control it?" Isaac asked again. "Find an anchor." Derek answered. "You bind yourself to that, it keeps your human side in control." "What's yours?" asked Isaac. "Anger." was Derek's answer. "But it doesn't have to be the same for everybody." "What like Scott and the others?" Isaac questioned. Derek nodded. "Do you know what Calla's anchor is?" I asked Derek, wondering myself just how Calla can do this every full moon, yet not have to be chained up. Derek walked over to me, "She told me that her anchor is love." "Love?" I repeated. Derek nodded, "She thinks of her family and that's what keeps her in control." I smiled, "She could also be thinking of you, ya know." Derek smiled and rubbed my head, "Just focus on what's important to you Katie and you'll be fine." I nodded and focused on my family, if it works for Calla, Nichole, and Victoria, I hope it'll work for me. Suddenly I heard a clank of metal and turned to see Erica, Boyd, and Austin staring at us with gold eyes, claws and fangs. ---- Calla's POV I didn't really know if the punch had some alcohol in it or what, but after two glasses I was feeling pretty strange. I felt really lightheaded and dizzy. I walked away from the crowd to try and get some breathing air. "What the hell is going on?" I asked aloud, leaning against the back fence. I looked up and saw a tall, muscular figure in dark clothing walk away from the party scene and out to the back, beyond the back fence. "Derek?" I questioned, following the figure. ---- When I passed the back fence, I felt the wave of dizziness again. I put my hand to my forehead and felt sweat. I blinked a few times and saw to figures, backs to me, facing off against someone else, the man I saw earlier. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled. I focused my strength to just use my wolf eyes. When I opened them, the figures were clear. The two men with their backs to me were hunters, from the size and height, I would say they were my grandfather and brother. The man they were facing was…Derek. In a flash I heard gunfire and I saw Derek drop to the ground. I could smell blood and hear a faint heart beat. "Derek!" I screamed, and I ran to him. I collapsed onto the wet grass and held his body in my arms. His skin was cold and I could sense he was dying. I could feel tears coming from my eyes, "Derek, don't leave me." I cried, holding him close to me. I caressed his cheek. "You promised you wouldn't leave me, that you would always be there for me. Don't go." "Cal." Derek choked out. He reached up and cupped my cheek with his hand. His hand was ice cold. I looked into his green eyes and watched as they slowly dimmed. "Derek." I whimpered and collapsed onto his chest, sobbing. "You shouldn't have gotten involved in this fight Calla." said Michael, my stone-hearted grandfather. "But don't worry, we'll put you out of your misery." added Dominick, my older brother. "No." came a female voice. "Let me be the one to do it." I turned around and watched as a feminine, hooded figure holding a bow and arrow approached me. "Do as you wish sweetheart." Michael cooed. The black clad female looked up and smiled. When she pulled down her hood, and I gasped at what I saw. The light of the full moon made her blonde hair shimmer, he hazel-green eyes seemed to glow in the night. Her smile was flawless, perfect teeth. I saw…myself. She gave me the sad look. "Poor little Calla." she mocked. "Now that your big, bad, Alpha boyfriend is dead you can't protect yourself?" I didn't know what was going on, but for some reason I couldn't muster up the strength to fight back. All I could focus on was Derek's body an inch by mine. Calla raised her bow to me and pulled an arrow from her shawl. She placed it in the bow string and pulled back, aiming it directly at my chest. "You were groomed and trained to be an Alpha, and you were ready to take that responsibility." she said, angrily. "But what happens? You get saved like some pathetic girl and you fall in love, and submit!" she spat the last word. "You submitted to Derek and became his ''Beta. You just relinquished the title of pack leader to an ignorant, selfish bastard!" "Stop." I cried. "Just stop." I felt the tears run down my cheeks as I turned to look at Derek's body. "I love him.' I whispered. Call scoffed. "Love?" she repeated. "It's only a weakness. It's the weakness that kept you from becoming what you were groomed for." I turned back to her, she still had her bow raised and arrow targeted. "Poor little, sweet, innocent little Calla." she mocked again. "You have no idea how much I am going to enjoy doing this." she smirked evilly. He eyes shifted from hazel-green to blazing red. "This is gonna hurt you, a whole hell of a lot more than it's gonna hurt me." She released the arrow and I braced myself for the pain, but it never happened. I opened my eyes and the hallucinations were gone. Dominick, Michael, Derek, and me, they all just vanished. ---- "Calla!" I heard Nichole call my name. I collapsed on my hands and knees, coughing. Nichole, Victoria, and Brittney all knelt by my side. I could feel liquid rising up in my throat, and with the next cough, I vomited right there on the lawn. Brittney held my hair back, "You okay Cal?" she asked. I coughed again. "Not really." I gasped. "Do any of you have something to drink?" Victoria handed me her punch glass, and I drank the rest. "Thanks." I said. "What happened?" Nichole asked. I shook my head, "I don't know, I just felt really dizzy and needed some air." Brittney and Victoria helped me up and steadied me. We all then walked back to the rest of the partiers. ---- '''Katie's POV' The moon had reached it's peak and all of us Betas were beginning our transformation. As hard as I tried, I couldn't resist the urge to fully shift, but I tried my best to stay in control. And I wasn't the only one who was having trouble; all the other Betas were beginning to transform as well. Derek charged in, claws ready, and carefully approached us. He maneuvered between me and Isaac and slowly approached Austin, Boyd, and Erica, who all were trying to break free. Soon Isaac began tearing at his wrist shackles and tried to tear free. When I tried to, the chains halted my movements and caused me more pain. Then suddenly, the poles gave way and my chains loosened. And apparently, it happened to all of us. Erica and the boys lunged at Derek, who fended them off. Five seconds later, Isaac broke free, but he jumped over me and through the window. ---- With one last surge of strength, I pulled on the chains and they broke, freeing me from the bondage. I could feel the sensation that I assumed meant my body was trying to fully shift. I closed my eyes and bolted out the railcar entrance and hid in the shadows. The screws in my neck and hips hurt like hell, but I couldn't stop the shift from occurring. Back in the railcar, I could hear the growls of Derek and the others fighting. I desperately wanted to help, so I did what Derek told me to do. I thought of what meant the most to me. Images of my mom, uncles and aunts, grandma and grandpa, and lastly Brittney, Nichole, Victoria, and finally, Calla came to mind. I took a deep breath and my perception changed. in a swift movement I found myself by the railway car and watched the fight go on. Isaac came out of nowhere and restrained Boyd, while Derek knocked Erica out cold. Austin came up right behind Derek and had the killing look in his eyes. I growled and lunged for him. ---- Austin snarled at me and tried to claw at my neck, he gripped the iron collar that was still screwed in. I took the front part of his shirt and pulled him up, then slammed him back down against the metal of the car, knocking him out as well. I looked up and saw my reflection in the window of the railway car. I had fully shifted into a wolf, I was basically a miniature version of Calla. My eyes were a pale blue and my fur was white as snow. I still had the waistband and collar on, as well as the chains were still attached. I turned my head and looked at Derek, who stared back at me. I got off of Austin and walked past Derek, and Isaac, and sat down where I was before this whole fiasco began. ---- Calla's POV We had reunited with Scott and Stiles, but I was still a bit hazed by the effects of something. I laid down against a small wading pool and sighed, trying to catch my breath. "Cal, are you okay?" Scott asked. I gasped, and shook my head. "Not really." I felt arms grip my shoulders and hold me upright, and heard Stiles' voice say, "Please don't kill me for this." and then I felt very cold, wet, cleared up, and had the feeling like couldn't breathe. I shot up and gasped for air. I turned towards Stiles and had my claws on his chest, "what the hell was that Stiles?!" I growled. "Calla, claws." he whimpered, taking my palm off his chest. I retracted them and sighed, "What was that for?" I asked again. "To sober you up, don't worry, Scott did it to me too." Stiles answered. I put my hand to my forehead and groaned, "What was in that punch?" "Hell of we know." Nichole scoffed. I rubbed my forehead and rang out my now soaking wet hair. ---- Katie's POV "Looks like you found your anchor Katie." Derek said, unscrewing the screws on my waistband and collar. "Yeah, I guess I did." I smiled, then yawned. "Of course now I'm tired." Derek smiled and slid the collar and waistband off of me. "Well try and get some sleep, you guys should be fine now." I smiled, "Thanks Derek, you really are an awesome guy." I dug out my pillow and sleeping bag I had packed, just in case. I set them up on the seat and slid into my sleeping bag. "And now I see why Calla loves you so much." I muttered. Derek ruffled my hair, "Sleep now Katie, you've earned it." With that, he walked out of the railway car. ---- Calla's POV "Did you find her?" I asked Nichole. "No." she answered. "What the hell is going on with everyone?" Victoria asked, her and Brittney ran up to us. "It had to be the punch or something." Scott suggested. Him and Stiles rejoined us. "Yeah because everyone is freaking out." Stiles exclaimed. "Well what do we do?" Brittney asked. "I don't know." Scott answered. Everyone was screaming, or laughing, or both. Everything was so loud it was hard to focus. Then I heard someone pleading. It was Matt's voice, "I can't swim!" he yelled. Two other boys were holding him and walking towards the pool, "I can't swim! I can't swim!" he yelled again. But the boys threw him in the pool anyway. I gasped, "Matt!" I yelled his name and began taking off my jacket, when Nichole stopped me. "Look Cal." she said. I looked over and Jackson lifted Matt out of the pool. He was soaking wet and he looked at all of us. He walked up towards the back door, shoving past me and the others. Sirens sounded in the distance, and everyone ran out of the house. I suddenly felt another wave of dizziness, but I also had a feeling something was wrong. I left the party with Nichole and Victoria and met them by Derek's Camaro. "Something's wrong." I sighed. "What is it Calla?" Victoria asked. I shook my head, "I don't know I just feel that something's wrong." I answered. I looked at the moon and I sensed that Derek was hurt, or in trouble, or something. "Derek." I sighed. "What about Derek?" Nichole asked. I handed her the keys to the Camaro, "Take the car and check on Katie and the others." I ordered. "I'm gonna go find Derek, he needs me I can feel it." and with that, I took off running. ---- I could hear Nichole and Victoria call my name, but I didn't look back or slow down, I kept running. I ran through backyards and side alleys until I came to the main road I knew. I ran down the side and my destination was the Hale House. I ran up to the road and heard a car horn honk. When I turned to see the car, the front bumper hit me square in the abdomen. I rolled over the hood of the car, hit the trunk and skidded a few feet away after impact. I faintly saw the full moon above me, "Derek." I choked. Then everything went dark. Chapter 13: Fury Category:Fanfiction